A Royal Engagement
by Sadrielle
Summary: Earth's fate has always been intertwined with the Moon. In an effort to recognize and reconcile with that fate, a betrothal is proposed as an olive branch to breech the ever-mounting territorial tension. A past lives fiction, centered on the relationship between Princess Serenity and Endymion, and their respective courts.
1. Minako

"_Nonsense; here, touch my wrist—feel that? That's a heart beat. We're not as different as you claim!"_

"_The difference between our people is that you would share such evidence without fear that it will eventually be used against you."_

* * *

The morning was hot and humid, with a dewiness that lingered from the vestiges of spring. They arrived early at Earth's court in an entourage of twenty to meet with a newly appointed consul, and Minako Aino headed them, collected and self-assured. This was the first time she'd traveled with Queen Serenity and her Moon court under the guise of Princess Serenity, the moon queen's daughter. She was older than her daughter, but held such a striking resemblance that she passed as the Moon's princess with ease.

Beryl had held reputation as being a competent sorceress even at her early years, and indeed, even standing before the woman who manned the crystalline throne with such confidence made Minako's skin prickle. She remembered what was said about Earth's sorcery, and their communion with demons, the rituals involved, and grotesque blood sacrifices that were important components of their work. They were rumored to steal ripened girl children for their chastity in ritual use, as propulsion for their spells. It was also supposed that most sorcerers mutated in time to match the work they did. Minako couldn't help but to expect such mutations.

But Beryl did not meet up with the stereotype. Her hair, a long collection of burgundy, was magnificently groomed and spilled to the floor in glossy ringlets, not much shorter than Minako's. Her figure was full and attractive, and she dressed in a purple gown that adhered to her chest but flowed easily from her legs—a style that was the same as Minako's gown, except hers wasn't quite as provocatively shaped at the breasts.

This was supposed to be Princess Serenity's introduction to Earth's politics, and thusly, Queen Serenity took a backseat to the proceedings to stand tall with her men. Minako, by herself, approached the throne, trying by virtue of stature and poise to seem older than she was, pretending as though she'd done this all before. She bowed low with her gossamer gown gripped delicately between her hands, and waited to be formally announced by name, title, and purpose.

Beryl sat solemnly through the unmemorable introduction and interrupted at the end to speak over Minako's head to Queen Serenity directly. A few comments were passed back and forth in a mostly neutral exchange. Minako, collected as she was, couldn't recall afterward what had been said exactly, but remembered very clearly the grim look Beryl had for her when her golden eyes fastidiously affixed to herself. She held both arms of her throne and said, "In the name of Earth's righteous King, Lord and Warden of this blue planet, I do welcome you to this court and recognize your role and influence within the Moon's Kingdom, and how it relates to your eventual future dealings with the residents of Earth. Ours is a very intimate relationship, and has been since conception of stars. It seems our planetary fates are to be forever interwoven."

Minako rose. As she did, Queen Serenity spoke behind her, "Such a gracious reception. We wonder, though, why Earth's Lord and Warden is so indisposed as to be absent?"

That was when Minako had the chance to observe Beryl without being concerned with whether or not she was technically staring. Beryl was a younger woman, but she had a strong alto voice. Her beauty, while not obvious, was striking, and doubly so when she smiled as she did at the queen's question.

"The King's indisposition is not a topic for either of us to discuss, in public or in private."

"And the prince?" Queen Serenity persisted, "Does he care nothing for his role?"

At this, Beryl sucked a breath between her teeth before answering. To Minako, it sounded like a hissing snake. "I'm afraid I must claim responsibility for his absence. I am protective of my own. I'm certain you must understand such sentiments. Fear not. I act as both eyes, ears and mouth, and what I've discerned with my eyes and ears is that there is clearly a matter of import you wish to discuss. We shall see if it's of import to Earth. Shall we take our discussion to a more private chamber, or shall we continue pretending otherwise?" To Minako, Beryl added curtly as she stood to her full height, "Earth's surface is habitable to a host of living growth foreign to your rocky Moon, and as Earthlings, we stake a certain pride in that-so much so that we spend with reckless abandon to keep our gardens in order. Kunzite can show you our very own court garden."

It was not an unkindly made suggestion, but it was a dismissal all the samel. Minako looked first to the queen, uncertain in this regard which lead she should take; however, Queen Serenity did not look at her, but walked straight forward, following Beryl's lead from the throne where they could speak in private. With her went a few members of her own court, and with Beryl went three men dressed in the same style as Kunzite's uniform. And Kunzite, himself, approached Minako without bowing.

"Princess Serenity," he began, unsmiling, "if you would do me the pleasure of following."

To Minako, he had the air of a king. A silent calm lingered on his body like a fine cologne. She met his gaze eye to eye but it took willful determination afterward not to immediately glance away under the intensity of his harrowing tawny stare. She accepted his extended arm, demurely saying under breath so that the speculating court men behind could not hear, "But you're the only person since I've arrived who hasn't smiled at least once—I was watching, you know?" As they proceeded to walk with her delicately glove laced hand held tight between his arm and waist, she feigned a laugh, bringing a light hearted air of jest to her words, "So I'm unconvinced that this should bring you any type of pleasure."

"It doesn't," Kunzite admitted without apology. He glanced behind to watch the remaining fifteen of the moon court file behind them in a paired line. It was evident he despised them. Everything about his countenance delineated that. They kept their distance, allowing for a faux sense of privacy.

"What?"

"Hush now, and walk faster." He inhaled deeply as they entered the garden.

Minako had been born a Venusian, and belonged to her own neighboring kingdom on Venus. The vegetation there had been full of annuals and perennials. Fluffy hedges of flowers and cascading amaranth along ivy coated walls. Golden barked trees that dappled along streams and glittered with light from the boiling sun, and colorful birds that drank nectar from the blooming trees, the scent of which flavored the air thick and sweet.

Earth harbored a different sort of vegetation. It was less natural and more organized, and very, very green. Three acres of hedges preened for thousands of years that winded together in what seemed to be a miniature maze, the verdant green a stark contrast against the white brick walls of an equally clean kept castle. It smelled of moist grass, and lacked any other discerning sweet scent. Poking up from the hedges like sentinels were trees, armored at the bark in dark chocolatey, ridged browns and flowerless green leaves. Their wide bases were covered in ample mounds of dirt, where their roots could wrestle and grow misshapen beneath. It was a place of silence and sunshine, and to Minako, seemingly impersonal.

Her distaste was further amplified by Kunzite. She'd been distinctly snubbed, and proper societal etiquette declared that she treated the man as though he'd been a pinnacle of genteel hospitality. She failed to simply 'let it go' without feeling a lingering resentment, and it lead, eventually, to her second attempt to speak with him, her voice a hint more grated than would be deemed appropriate.

"You really don't want to be out here? Your brothers in uniform went in with your witch. If you long to join them so badly, then do it. I think I can manage a maze just as well without you."

"Be quiet."

Minako ripped her hand free from his grasp, and held it to her chest as though being in contact with him had been burning her skin all along. She could fill the blood filling her face. "Why are you acting like this? You're... You're being-"

"Rude? Inconsiderate?" Kunzite suggested.

She glowered back, then gathered the longer panels of her front skirt in hand to charge forward through the hedges.

He followed. She could hear the sneer in his voice. "You shouldn't run on grass in heels, little girl. Should you fall you'll stain your gown, and then what pretty gown shall you wear for the evening?"

"Don't follow me!"

"An impossibility, I'm afraid. You see, these hedges run for miles upon miles, and while I have no doubt that eventually you would see fit to go over top rather than around, I wouldn't want the blame for your scratched and disheveled appearance upon your return. Come now, be reasonable and still."

"You're unpleasant, you're rude, and I don't want to spend a second longer in your presence than I already have to; so either you leave, or I leave you, and-"

He had caught up to her. He grasped her elbow in his firm grip, and reigned her back to his side. The unexpected force he exerted raised a red flag of panic. Her large blue eyes flitted to the space behind him, hoping that one of the court had caught up, but they hadn't. Worse, Kunzite delighted in the brief uncertainty that struck her expression, and gripped both her arms just as firmly to hold her still in front of him. He bowed his head toward her and spoke secretively for her ears alone, his words in his excitement far more animated than he'd appeared capable of being moments before, "You know why you're here, don't you?"

"Let go of me! Let me go—I'll scream!"

He shook her. Not harshly, but enough to jar her from the all-out struggle she'd dedicated herself to. "No you won't. You'll listen. Be quiet and still. Yes. Like that. You can be a good girl, can't you? Now stop scowling and listen. Your mother and Lady Beryl are negotiating your imminent betrothal to Prince Endymion. You do understand that, don't you? You were here to get appraised."

"Wh-... What?" Minako finally stilled completely, though her nails and fingers remained clawed onto his forearms in a rebelliously tight grip. Just in time for her court to find her wide-eyed and speechless beneath Kunzite's consuming gaze.

"Princess?" the word was spoken with uncertainty by the first of the moon court to catch up with them. He was a broad-shouldered thing with blonde hair and a smoothed face, the lack of facial hair seemingly iconic for men that served the Moon Kingdom. "Sir, it is inappropriate conduct to-"

At once, Minako found herself released, if not thrust from Kunzite's grip. He spoke for both of them, leading her forward as he had before, but this time by holding his hand low on her back, the warmth of his palm reaching through the barriers of fabric in between. "All is fine. We've almost reached the center. A luncheon has been, undoubtedly, prepared for our arrival and awaits us, getting ever chilled by the second the longer we dawdle. After all, we understand how your people enjoy your snacks."

While uncertain, the entourage all murmured in unison their approval of a snack, and the women within the crowd hoisted their dresses to their ankles so they could walk a little quicker along the plush carpet of grass. Minako, who was not as fond of snacks as the people of the Moon, kept her eyes down as she was guided into, at last, a clearing with stone benches, tables, and garden variety flowers that were neatly contained in pillar-shaped bird baths. She knew Kunzite was studying her with hawkish eyes, and outwardly, she couldn't protest such an arrangement, at least not without knowing Queen Serenity's decision on the matter. For now, she was to be a blank state, but the trouble the news brought her was troubling from within. Kunzite, if no one else, surely picked up on it.

It was afterward, as they shared a blood red punch chilled on ice in crystal glasses that Kunzite leaned over her, carefully tucked her styled hair away from her ear and cheek to hiss intimately in her ear, "Our fates are interwoven."

For the rest of their luncheon, Minako could scarcely hear else other than the thrumming of blood in her ears. Her thoughts went to Princess Serenity.

She had met the princess once when she was younger, but she remembered more about the formality of the meeting than the princess herself. She had never been to the Moon Kingdom before, and before then, the old Venusian oaths to the celestial queen who, with beauty and grace, coaxed the white craggy surface of a barren surface into a magnificent kingdom of stars were only words. As her mother had been, Minako was sworn into the protection of the princess.

She remembered kneeling in front of Princess Serenity, and she remembered that, even then, they could have passed as twins. Their resemblance not unnoticed by others, Minako's role of servitude within the moon princess's life quickly came to being her doppleganger. She was reared, trained, and taught within the kingdom itself the proper etiquette expected by Queen Serenity and her royal family, but separately from Princess Serenity, for reasons Minako had never quite understood. There were times when, on occasion, she would spot the princess in her courtyard, alight with warmth and laughter as she conversed with those that kept her company. She even remembered such an instance where the princess had met her curious gaze and waved her over in open invitation.

Minako's instructor had ushered her along with formal apologies and excuses as to why they hadn't the time, but it was an invitation she had not forgotten. She thought, now, about how Princess Serenity would react upon hearing the news of her engagement. Would she accept it with the same bubbly warmth she exuded at a seeming constant, or would it trouble her, and cause he lips to traverse the foreign territory of a frown?

It was only after they'd been lead back to the castle, and Kunzite excused himself to rejoin his brethren in uniform, that Minako's thoughts crossed back to him. Why had he told her about the betrothal? Why had he been so upset? Her attention was brought back to the present only when Queen Serenity approached her, fingers interwoven on top o fher thighs. With a careful smile, she announced, "It seems we have much that needs to be discussed."

* * *

_**AN:** Admittedly, watching the first episode of Sailor Moon Crystal stroke an old note of fondness within me for writing fanfiction. I've never been very good at it, I'm afraid, and I've always hated my own writing. Never the less, I wanted to visit back to the Moon Kingdom and the relationships that were formed even then that extended beyond time._

_I think at some point everyone comes to have a fondness for a certain scout, and for those who have been in the fandom long enough, they have a period of time where each scout is their favorite for one reason or another, whether it's a particular fanfiction they read or just a newer appreciation for different perspectives provided in the series through its numerous revivals. For me, my first favorite scout was Sailor Jupiter, who I still refer to as Lita rather than Makoto in my head. After a time, it became Minako. Then Rei. And even Ami, after watching PGSM. Last, but not least, was Usagi. My appreciation for her as a character came fairly late, though I was very invested in every her storyline, more so than any of the others. I remember actually crying along with her when Darien (I still think of Mamo-chan as Darien!) broke up with her in R. Previously, I remember watching with held breath, and just /hoping/ that Alan (Ail) would forcefully kiss her and make her forget all about Darien. Then sometime long after, I desired for Prince Diamond to do the same._

_Long story short, there are so many storylines and arcs that affected me as a child, and revisiting on them from time to time is like revisiting the periods of my life for when they were first played on TV. Which arcs were your favorite? Which acts were your favorite? For me, the first season / manga series were the best. I loved the romanticism of a Moon Kingdom, and I loved the budding romance between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I can't wait for Sailor Moon Crystal to be fully aired._


	2. Endymion

"_Why would you say that? The love I feel for you is the only truth I've ever known!" _

"_Love is often the only truth until it breaks your heart."_

* * *

There were many times—not many, but a few—when Prince Endymion was glad to be alone. As he walked in the courtyard after dark beneath the lit up windows from the castle, it struck him that this might be one of them.

He settled on a stone bench with his head in wide hands. The savory, fragrant taste of a rosemary spiced pork loin with the tang of pineapple chutney still lingered in his mouth from supper. There were other courses he savored over the night's snail-paced progression. The entirety of his court, it seemed, was far more enthused for his betrothal a girl he'd never met than he could ever hope to be.

The staggering white castle that sat behind his field of view was still hazy with smoke from the kitchens and heavy with the smell of roasted meat and fresh breads. The cold walls were draped in banners, bearing the image of a pegasus struggling to free itself from brambles. Bards plucked the harp strings, reciting ballads and poems, but in the garden their voices, let alone their words, could scarcely be heard. Only the lower mutter of intoxicated conversations of lovers that had, like Endymion, escaped to the garden for privacy and introspection.

It was the final hour of the banquet laid for the future king. His generals, advisers, friends family, and even a few dewy-eyed girls that he'd once courted had sat along the extended benches with him. In honor of the occasion, his lord father had dragged himself out of his sick bed, and in full make-up to give his countenance something more than a ghastly complexion, attended. Endymion wish he hadn't. The rattling of phlegm in his father's voice was painful to listen to; it wouldn't be long before the old man eventually crossed to the other side.

The Lady Beryl had also been in attendance, and she had imposed herself at his father's side all the night long. She had taken an intense interest to him ever since her arrival in their kingdom. Nobody ever said out loud the way she watched him with her eyes and the way her countenance and demeanor changed entirely in his presence, but his generals often hinted their suspicions that she was quite taken with him. Endymion held little interest for her as a woman, but she was admittedly radiant as the setting sun with her magnificent red hair, queenly stature, and her smile that cut like a knife. Everyone called her Lady Beryl to her face and whispered "Witch!" behind her back.

Admittedly, Endymion had felt it difficult to look away from her when she was first introduced to their court.

But she proved to be an ambitious sort, and not entirely whole-hearted. By whispering into his father's ear for the last three years, her imprint on the way the kingdom ran had already been permanently pressed. Perhaps by the time his father was in his grave, she would make a move for the throne herself. Both Endymion and his generals recognized this as a possibility. It made her hand in the setup of a betrothal that much more... bewildering.

When Endymion was informed of the decision himself, he had wanted to drink without stopping, but he didn't. True bravery.

As the festivities came to a close and people began to retire within guest chambers, Endymion pulled his cloak tight against his body to keep from getting cold. Miserable and huddled alone. The sound of music and song had long since stopped spilling out the open windows behind him. Though they were the last things Endymion thought he wanted to hear, he missed them, as they gave him a distraction to focus on other than the present responsibilities at hand.

"Ngh-...Gh!"

The vocalization had not been his own. He rose to his feet immediately, limpid blue eyes alert and searching with a readied hand on his hilt. "Who's there?" He held his breath while waiting for an answer. More than soon enough it became evident that whoever else it was that occupied the garden nearby had also held her breath too, because her untrained lungs burst involuntarily, and her frantic gasping could be heard.

Sword withdrawn, he used the excessive noise as compass and came across a blonde waif of a girl with a most peculiar hair style. Two buns sat on top of her head like buns and streamed down either side of her face like pigtails. A common masquerade mask kept the top part of her face obscured. She'd been caught on a bush of red roses, her silvery gown caught amongst nonchalant thorns.

She was delighted, mouth opened a large, welcoming smile to see him until she recognized the weapon in his hand. Then she began flailing, getting herself more impossibly snared against the bush as she cried loudly, "I-didn't-do-anything-I-didn't-do-it-I-didn't-!" and after a point, her words muddled into one big blubber as her eyes glittered with tears like twinkling stars.

"...What?"

"I didn't! I didn't! It won't let me go, and it hurts, it hurts, it_ huuuuuu-uhrrrts_!"

"If you keep struggling like that you'll make things worse, you need to stop-"

"I don't _want_ to stop!" Seeing Endymion step closer to her, her tears renewed a fresh with ten percent more panic.

Endymion paused, dumbfounded. "Listen," he slowly explained, "I'm putting my sword on the ground. See?" When it was by his feet, he exposed both hands to reveal he had nothing else. "Let me help you. Don't you recognize me?"

She wailed a tearful, sniffling, "No," and bit her bottom lip. And yet, she held still, arms held high above her shoulders to keep her bared skin from getting further scratched than they already were.

Speaking of that bare skin...

Earthlings came in all different shapes, sizes and colors. It's safe to say there's always a good variable even with what's considered the norm. The girl caught up in roses was distinctly as far from the normal as Endymion could fathom, but in such subtle ways that it would take more time than the situation allowed to ruminate over them.

Her blonde hair wasn't just blonde, it was platinum. Her gown was an ever so slight variation of iridescent white with silver thread woven into the weave, yet her skin was of moonlight itself, save for where thorns had scraped down her forearm in long angry welts.

She was striking.

"Really, you don't recognize me?" he checks with her again, incredulous. "What a bizarre creature you are. Now, shhh... Shhh. If you place your hand on my shoulder, and lift your foot just a bit... There you go. Shh, shhh, it's okay now."

She was very quiet after he finished plucking her free from the roses. She kept her masked head bowed with her fists clenched impossibly tight into white-knuckled balls. Unable to help himself from wanting to assist her, he gingerly while directing her to take a seat, "You are okay now, right? If you don't know who I am, then do you know where you are?"

Still no answer. But Endymion could tell she was flustered. Her ears were beginning to darken to an endearing blood-quickened pink.

They were getting no where.

"Tell you what. It's late. Let me escort you back to the castle. Someone can-"

"Oh please! No! I can't!" She clutched his arm and implored him with her sapphire eyes. "You can't! You can't even tell anyone I was here, because... Because, uhm... If you did... Uhm..."

The sweet quiver of her voice went straight to his cock. "Then it's our secret." Removing her hands from his arms least they make the stirring of his own blood more obvious, he added, "But if it's to be a secret I must keep, then surely I should get something in return. What's behind that mask of yours?"

"It's _another_ secret!" As though she were afraid he might reach out and snatch it from her face, she shrinks back, holding either side of the masking fixture. For good measure, she sticks her pink tongue out, but just briefly enough to provoke a hearty and surprised laugh from Endymion. "Besides, masks should only come off at the end of balls, and we're not at a ball at all. So. There."

"Fair enough, lump-head."

"Yes, I—_What_? What did you call me?"

Endymion smirked wryly.

"They're_ not _lumps, they're buns, and I should put lumps on your head—!"

Endymion touched a finger to her plump lips. The gesture was enough to shock her into silence. "If you keep talking that loudly then everyone in the castle will know there's someone out here whether I inform them or not. So if you're truly not supposed to be here, I suggest you leave, as I'm about to do the same."

Her head followed his finger back an inch, as though her lips had been stuck to the pad of his index. "Y-..you are? Already?"

"Already." He paused. There was a want, an itch to hint that a future meeting under normal, formal and proper circumstances would be a pleasant one. But in light of the day's earlier events, it seemed somehow inappropriate. And yet... "Don't look so contrite. Here. You were after one of these roses, weren't you?"

Using his sword, he took a budding stem with a sanguine rose that had yet to uncoil into a full blossom. He skimmed the thorns off with the blade before returning to the extraordinary blonde to take her hand and press the gift into her cold fingers. "Cut the bottom of the stem an inch and put it in water when you get back to your home, and in a few days it will bloom. When the petals begin falling, you can come for a second."

"Uhm... Uhm...! Bunny." She clutched the flower into her chest.

"Hm?" He blinked.

"Bunny. That's what my friends call me."

"Well then, Bunny. After I leave you should wait here and hide in the hedges a little longer before leaving yourself."

* * *

_**AN:** I'm so thankful for those of you who have read and reviewed thus far! It really is a writer's bread and butter. Trying to write character perspective for a male is hard as a female! I imagine one day I will have to go back and clean up my writing_ _at some point when it is all finished._


	3. Makoto

"_I don't understand. Why dress like men?"_

"_Does it matter? I can run, eat, sweat, and work like a man—so why shouldn't I dress like one?"_

"_But you're fortunate enough to be a woman. Why lose femininity when it's one of your greatest charms?"_

* * *

Jupiter was once host to a massive kingdom that boasted an army rivaling that of Mars'. The gargantuan planet's surface crawled, infected with a conglomerate of cities so vast, so numerous, that the surface itself was lost beneath skyscrapers, forts, and compounds. Now all that remained of the militant planet was an abandoned inhabitable core, and a gassy atmosphere just scarcely capable of hosting a handful of ships built specifically to weather the ever raging storms.

For centuries the excavation of Jupiter had been just a dream in the hearts of those who shared Jovian heritage. The technology to withstand the storm had been in place long enough to be considered common, but it wasn't until recent Mercurian innovations that life could be sustained in the long term. Since the planet's weather was ever mercurial, it came down to having a biodome elastic enough for the intensity of Jupiter's gravitational power, durable enough to withstand the weather, and mobile enough to pilot freely around oncoming storm systems. The ships, as a whole, needed self-sustaining capabilities, each capable of producing its own food and fuel resources. In short, they needed to create mini-planets that could unassumingly inhabit the skies

Whilst Mercury played a large role in the technology provided, there were a number of contributions to the cause from all the planets that held benefit from Jupiter's gravitational size. The age of Jupiter's military had long ago become a thing for children stories, but the planet itself was still a buffer for undesirables that drifted through the vastness of space. As a result, there were effectively three factions that manned the ships in Jupiter's atmosphere, each at odds with how things should be run.

Makoto Kino, one of the few Jovians who could argue a true blood heritage to a civilization buried in the past, lead those with the interest of reclaiming their homeland for use. Along her were Nephrite, a man of (from what Makoto could understand) militant importance on Earth, and Ami Mizuno, a star engineer from the planet Mercury that preferred her computers for friends, with whom Makoto had the majority of her disputes.

The Mercurians present were unified in assuming that due to their technological contributions, the excavation was, in fact, their pursuit and it belonged to no one else. Patriotic Jovians whole-heartedly disagreed, and Earth, who provided only military and little else, sided with the Jovians to keep the contesting healthy and alive. In the end, the only successful compromise had been three separate teams and three separate excavation sites to be planned. Conflicts these days were in the, "No, that's going to be _my_ territory," vein.

For Makoto and her Jovians, their biggest contribution came from the introduction self-sufficient biodomes, and their expertise and know-how in maintaining them. It's said that Mercurians can speak the language of computers and logic, but Jovians can speak with life itself to coax the tiniest seed into a fruitful tree.

Makoto was proud of this contribution, and considered their sky gardens as hers, personally—even if they were technically a community-owned property. Very few days were spent where she wasn't actively present within the biodomes. Her approach was a very hands-on one, for the presence of greenery and floral fauna made her happy and content with her life. It was only through persistent pushing that a teeny, tinny square foot of the gardens could be tended for flowering growth, with the excuse that it was needed for personal health and sanity of those who missed such things from their home planets. It was a personal best for her, and one she felt proud of every time she'd spy individuals lingering within the tiny flower plot with appreciation in their eyes.

It pained her that she would soon be going away for a short time.

No... not pained... That's too a simple a word.

A mixture of anxiety and sadness roiled in her, like a mother living her child in the hands of a nanny for the first time.

A week ago she'd received the summons. She was to leave Jupiter and return to the moon for a formal engagement. Ami Mizuno received similar summons, but unlike Jovians, Mercurians felt little loyalty to anyone but their own. Where it had been easy for Ms. Mizuno to find someone to act as a representative for herself, Makoto felt it difficult to refuse the request of what had been a temporary home.

But it would be a difficult trip to make, for reasons other than her attachment to her project.

How long it's been...

She stood, now, in front of a private full length mirror with an olive thin-strapped dress pulled against her bare skin, not yet adorned, to determine whether or not she wanted to try it on. Truly, she had a love/hate relationship with the Moon palace and all of its gaiety and glamor. The dancing, the balls, the _dresses_... How graceful it all is! How... how... How feminine it all could be.

But Makoto felt anything but feminine. In her hands she had a gorgeous silk dress that, by all means, promoted this luxurious, alluring image. It was too bad that her body simply wasn't the right canvas for the dainty piece. Big shouldered girls have it difficult with strapless pieces, and to Makoto's despair, her shoulders were particularly broad.

Just about everything on Makoto's body is. Broad, that is.

Makoto had realized in her teenage years that she was distinctly wider in shoulder, hip, and body in comparison to every ideal of an "attractive" woman, and by the time she was technically a young adult, she'd done little to improve her shape. Dieting and starvation did nothing, and working out harder made her bulk up all the more. For this one flaw in her physique, she'd always found it difficult to live in her own skin, especially when in her heart she was thin, delicately boned, with a sharp jaw and large doe eyes.

Now, nearing her mid-twenties, she was used to working around her body rather than with it. If she couldn't look as she thought she ought in the clothing style meant for graceful women, then she could at least mask her bulky body through the use of more masculine clothing. Pants, dress shirts, boots, and work clothes in general. She'd almost forgotten what it felt to hold such a delicate piece of fabric against bare breasts and stomach...

These were the moments that Makoto wish she had a close collection of female friends to ask advice from, and here, all the way out in what could be classified as isolation, the closest she had to a female friend was, instead, a rival. And besides, she doubted Ms. Mizuno had any interest in talking clothing, décor, or anything else that Mercurians typically deemed frivolous.

But there was Nephrite...

That thought made her blush. Nephrite... Almost as if self-conscious of the quickening in her heart beat, she wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself, with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Nephrite...

Nephrite...

Years ago, Makoto met with Nephrite somewhat as—it felt silly to think it, but—an ambassador for Jovians. Her first impressions of him had not been good; those who tried to make excuses for him said he was "intense" and "emotional" but Makoto had found him overbearing, as she did most Earthlings. These days, she sported a different opinion of him entirely.

He recently returned from Earth three days ago—she counted each by the hour, and purposely kept herself thoroughly buried beneath her work until it would seem like a casual event for her to approach him, yet approaching him was anything but a casual event for her.

Perhaps... Perhaps she should practice what topics she could use for small talk again. But all she had for small talk were small "discoveries" she'd found while tending the garden, such as a purple-shelled beetle. This, she knew, would only bore the man. But until they sent out their first team to Jupiter's surface, there wasn't especially a whole lot of "new" going on.

...But. … Maybe she could him about the dress.

… That could _totally_ work!

Nephrite had an abundance of talents, but perhaps one that Makoto noticed and appreciated the most was his eye for clothing and accessories. Looks were important to him. It was one of the things that Makoto had first found off-putting about him, but the longer she was forced to spend time under constant scrutiny of this man, the more she came to appreciate it. He was often the first either compliment her for her get-up, or to tell her exactly, and almost unkindly, that she should go change. And then list the exact reasons why she should. Most people enjoy telling white lies about what looks good and what doesn't, but Nephrite delighted in telling people all the nasty truths they wouldn't normally want to hear.

He never lied, even at emotional expense of those surrounding him. Without hesitation, he would tell anyone at anytime exactly where they stood with him, almost as if it were his responsibility to be so mercilessly honest.

At first, Makoto had called him rude and insulting, to which he shrugged off. Over time, she began taking the advice in small ways—such as using conditioner for her wavy, chestnut hair to ward off the frizz, or using a little eyeliner here and there.

Yet...

Toward her style of clothing, that of the baggy pants and shirt type, he said not a word, and understandably so—most of Makoto's work was in the dirt, and so her manner of dress was appropriate. And now... she had an excuse to wear otherwise.

Using her communicator, she asked several coworkers, one by one, if they'd spotted Nephrite up and about. When of them suggested they'd seen him in the Leviathan's reservatory, she quickly applied a fresh layer of perfumed body powder and pulled on a fresh set of lace underwear, a pair which almost constricted too tightly around her curvy, full hips, but did wonders to containing her thick breasts, lifting them high and pert off her ribcage. She rolled a pair of opaque, body shaping black tights up her milky legs, and cinched a creamy, billowing tunic with a belt.

Sheepish about traversing the length of several connected ships with an item of luxury such as a silk dress, she folded the garment into a paper bag to carry with her discretely. After a fifteen minute walk, she found him, sure enough, speaking with some of his own personnel in hushed tones within the Leviathan's halls.

Nephrite was a neat man with medium length hair and a smoothly shaven face, but by no means was he effeminate. He wore a general's uniform with gold trim and buttons, and against his muscularly widened shoulders it was an attractive ensemble. His curled hair, so very neatly trimmed and maintained, had been tucked back behind his ears, and the wavy ends fell neatly off his left shoulder. It matched the triangular shape of his face; overall he was a stunning visage of a man, immaculate well ironed out from conception.

As unassuming of a person Makoto was, she didn't interrupt him, and he didn't seem to notice she was there. She waited until there was a conversational gap before she said his name, almost questioningly, "Nephrite."

Nephrite looked up as did his companions. First he eyed the package she handled, then returned her greeting, "Ms. Kino." Hesitantly, when she didn't say anything else, he pointed at the package with a white glove. "Something for me?"

She felt her throat cease up on her. Say something! She thought to herself. Say something smart, intriguing—ask him how his time on Earth was—but he's with company, and...

"Well, actually, I needed-"

"Have someone bring it to my room."

"Oh, but-"she gushed.

"If it's more reports, I'll have them looked over and signed and sent back by the morning." He glanced away from her then, done with the conversation. Nobody spoke, the small group of men waiting in unison for her wander away before they began their discourse a new.

Makoto felt her face run hot, and hoped that it wasn't actually showing across her cheeks. She knew the intent behind his curt dismissal. She'd been on the recipient end and had seen it several times since he became a semi-permanent resident on the Leviathan. It was an unspoken reminder that their relationship was purely professional.

"You're alright?" It was one of Nephrite's men speaking this time. Makoto didn't know his name, but he had a sweaty brown face and thick eyebrows.

"Oh, yes! Ahaha! Yes, I'm alright. Lack of sleep gets to you, you know?" Walk away, walk away, walk away, she repeated inwardly. But her feet felt like they were made of lead.

"Ah. Ms. Kino. Before I forget. It seems the three of us," he was referring to Ms. Mizuno, of course, "received our summons to the Moon kingdom in a fortnight. To appear in formal dress, no less."

"Oh! You received one, as well...? Ms. Mizuno won't be attending."

"Yes, I've heard. A pity. As for you, it will be an grand opportunity to wear your hair in any style other than up."

"Eh?" Self-consciously, she touched her own hair, the thick wavy mass pulled up into a pony-tail.

"A joke, Ms. Kino." It wasn't. She knew it wasn't. He knew it wasn't. Nobody jokes when they have such a stern look in their eyes.

"Oh! Of course. I wouldn't want you to not be able to recognize me." She covered her mouth with a free hand to make the added laugh a little more convincing.

"That would be hard to do." He eyed her from head to toe once.

Makoto understood the silent message there. She was simply an abnormally tall woman, with an abnormally widened frame. At least, that's what she was sure he meant. "Ha! I guess so." Feeling the need to retreat, she added shortly after, "Ah... Well. I guess I'll see you later. … Also, I hope your trip back home was a good one."

He nodded at her. Knowing that she would get little else out of him at that moment, Makoto made her get-away, her heart thumping loudly in her throat every step of the way until she was safe back in the privacy of her room. There, she laid herself out on the quaint twin sized bed after hanging her dress back up off the front of her mirror.

She would wear the dress.

She would wear the dress and pray she wouldn't look ridiculous in it.

She would wear it.

But more than ever, she doubted how it would look on her.

* * *

_**AN**: Again, I couldn't be more thrilled for the reviews and kind words people have sent! It made writing ALMOST a little more difficult because I wanted to come up with something fun to read! I'm sure by now everyone has sort of gotten idea of how I'm writing this; each chapter will be a separate PoV, and most everyone will have their own PoV once if not more. Because I work close to 40 hours a week with a limited schedule, I cannot imagine I will be able to post a chapter more than once a week, but I do want to try to at least do something weekly!_


End file.
